In German utility model No. 1,882,400 a spray nozzle for a manually operated liquid atomizer is disclosed as being composed of a holding socket which is adapted for being axially inserted into a threaded housing portion of a manually operated liquid atomizer, whereby the socket serves to hold a check valve that controls the exit of a liquid from a pressure duct leading to a liquid reservoir. The check valve is formed with a valve pin having a conically formed head portion, the head portion of the valve pin being biased by means of a resetting spring against a valve seat which is formed at an orifice of the pressure duct. The resetting spring is supported by the bottom of a cup-shaped twist member, which is co-axially inserted into the socket for a co-operation of an axial face formed by its bottom with the actual nozzle that forms an integral part of a union nut by means of which these separate nozzle members are held together for their mounting on the threaded housing portion of the atomizer. Since with this arrangement movement of the valve pin under the biasing force of the resetting spring is limited only by the cooperation of the pin head with the valve seat, a rather skillful manipulation of the individual nozzle members is required for their final assembly on the threaded housing portion of the atomizer. The most critical phase during this assembly thereby exists at the moment just before the mutual gripping of the inner thread of the union nut and of the outer thread of the housing portion, since only when this gripping has been effected will the biasing force of the resetting spring acting axially on the valve pin of the check valve force the pin head in a stable manner against its cooperating valve seat. Since the valve pin, due to a much smaller diameter, is further provided with a rather instable arrangement within the cavity of the twist member, this particular design feature also essentially contributes to the difficult assembly work of this known spray nozzle and contributes to an operation of the check valve which is not optimal for this specific kind of an adjustable spray nozzle.
This invention accordingly deals with the object of providing a spray nozzle which, when used for a manually operated liquid atomizer, may be more easily assembled from its individual members and which also may be mounted on a threaded housing portion of the atomizer in a less complicated manner. A still further object of the invention is the provision of such a spray nozzle which selectively allows, simply by a turning of the union nut, either a blocking or no such blocking of the pressure duct for the possibility of an offer of two respectively different embodiments of such manually operated liquid atomizers.